If I Never See Your Face Again
by LuPeabody1
Summary: Sobre tensão sexual e temperamentos difíceis.


**_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away_**

Abri um sorriso que já nasceu morto. Eu estava feliz por James, claro. Na falta de familiares, ele preenchia bem a vaga de irmão. Eu não queria que ele interpretasse mal a minha falta de animação porque estava realmente contente com todo esse lance de noivado. Aos vinte e oito anos, todos os meus amigos que costumavam pregar a vida a base da libertinagem até - no mínimo - os quarenta, estavam eventualmente se comprometendo com jovens bruxas corajosas o suficiente para dizer 'sim' a eles. Era desconcertante que eu, o único cara escroto que desejara de alguma forma ter algo concreto na vida – só para balancear um pouco – fosse o único realmente solteiro a essa altura do campeonato.

– Finja um pouco de empolgação. – Ele me aconselhou, talvez chateado.

– Eu estou empolgado. E você sabe que se estivesse escolhido outro padrinho eu teria quebrado a sua cara. – Comentei, bebericando minha dose dupla de sangue de dragão. James sorriu abertamente, como se duvidasse da minha capacidade e ao mesmo tempo estivesse aprovado minha resposta. E então, como se lembrasse de algo, foi ficando sério lentamente. Eu conhecia aquela cara. Desde o primeiro ano escolar significava que ele estava escondendo a parte fudida da informação. – Não diga nada. – Avisei – Espere que eu peça outra dose. – Ele concordou com a cabeça e eu chamei o garçom com a mão.

Apenas quando um copo generoso de whisky de fogo pairou na minha frente que ele voltou a se pronunciar:

– Você sabe que ela vai convidar Rose para ser madrinha. – Como eu disse: Parte fudida da informação.

Levantei o indicador, pedindo tempo. Então entornei o copo.

– Talvez eu quebre sua cara agora – Ele ignorou meu sorriso débil e estapeou minha mão quando eu a levantei para pedir mais bebida.

– Não seja um babaca. – James meneou a cabeça, impaciente – Você nem come mais a garota. – Sibilou. Aquilo era um pouco difícil para o cara, visando que a garota em questão era prima dele e minha... Bom, minha ex colega de atividades sexuais. Daí ele preferia palavras cruas e rápidas para o assunto. Tanto para parecer indiferente quanto para fugir mais rápido dele.

– Justamente. – Eu expirei com força, passando a mão pelo rosto. Era uma desgraça como eu desatava a falar a verdade com um pouco de álcool no sangue.

– É esse o seu problema? – James inquiriu visivelmente surpreso. Eu desejei ter ficado calado. Sim, aquele era o meu problema. Desde os dezessete anos. E corria o risco de ser sempre.

– Talvez. – Murmurei realmente arrependido de não ter mantido o foco da conversa.

– Por Merlin, Malfoy. – Ele me olhou do mesmo jeito que deve se olhar para um cara cruelmente castrado.

Eu me senti o merda dos merdas.

– Não tem nada. Eu só estava... Acostumado a sexo sem compromisso.

– Que você pode encontrar em qualquer maldita esquina – Fez questão de me lembrar.

– Não de graça. – Eu disse entre dentes, com o único propósito de tornar a conversa tão baixa a ponto de ser intragável.

Foi a vez de James de entornar um copo.

– Quer saber? Não é do meu interesse as aventuras entre você e Rose. Na verdade, estou feliz que tenham tomado vergonha na cara.

Eu queria rebater. Queria dizer qualquer coisa. Mas apenas concordei com a cabeça.

– Os dois merecem mais do que estavam oferecendo um ao outro. – Eu estive a um passo de fazer alguma piadinha sobre como ele parecia uma mulherzinha, mas a verdade é que aquilo doeu no meu coração etilicamente alterado.

Porque o que James não sabia é que eu havia proposto – ou ao menos tentado – mais do que sexo a Rose Jean Weasley. E eu diria se não fosse tão humilhante a forma como ela me despachara mais rápido do que fechara os olhos ao ouvir minha ingênua sugestão. Eu diria se não me sentisse tão impotente por tê-la deixado ir embora tão rápido quanto o diabo foge da cruz, ou seja lá como se diz a expressão trouxa.

**_You say I'm not your type, but I can make you sway_**

Como toda história trágica que se preze, essa começou bem. Muito bem, devo acrescentar. Rose resfolegava e sorria – não necessariamente nessa ordem – como sempre fazia quando tinha orgasmos múltiplos.

Bom, eu também me permitia um sorriso orgulhoso, uma vez que eu era responsável por eles há algum tempo.

Tudo começou quando tentamos um estágio juntos no Ministério. Eu nutria alguma admiração pela guria desde o ultimo ano em Hogwarts, quando ela socou Chad Green em plena formatura por um comentário particularmente maldoso do rapaz – que eu sinceramente não lembro – durante o discurso dela.

Na minha opinião foi um jeito incrível de terminar a escola e de entrar na minha memória.

O ponto é que eu nunca deixei realmente de vê-la. Por ser amigo de James Potter, volta e meia encontrava um ou dois primos – entre muitos que o cara tem – em sua casa. Isso incluía especialmente ela, por ser muito próxima a irmã mais nova do cara, Lily, de modo que todos aqueles anos posteriores a escola, eu pude observar em como minha ex colega de algumas classes se transformava para valer no que só poderia ser descrito como_femme fatale._

E o pior é que ela nem parecia se dar conta disso.

Em muitas ocasiões eu fantasiei sobre como seria fazê-la perder a compostura e aquela cara de intelectual que por algum motivo era assustadoramente sexy. Até que o devaneio se tornou realidade, num dia particularmente tenso. Eu estava numa sala de espera, junto de muitos outros jovens bruxos, aguardando uma disputada entrevista. Nem notei quando ela se sentou ao meu lado, mas fui atraído pelo perfume. Rose usava um coque de cabelo que ressaltava o rosto bonito, ocupado por um dos seus milhares de óculos de grau vintage, alem da camisa séria e social e uma saia lápis justa que lhe descia até os joelhos e me fazia imaginar como seria o som se eu, em algum universo paralelo, pudesse rasgar o tecido.

– Oi – Eu cumprimentei, as costas ainda baixas, os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, e a cara de derrota antecipada.

– Ah, oi Malfoy – Sorriu, muito diferente de mim. Sua postura era correta, o sorriso era discreto, puta mulher perfeita. Eu corri os olhos pelos outros concorrentes e deduzi o obvio: Ninguém era páreo para ela. – Veio tentar?

Eu abri a boca para responder e acho que fiquei parecendo um babaca por mais ou menos um minuto.

– Er. – Foi o que eu consegui produzir, no fim das contas. – Mais ou menos, eu acho que... Eu acho que eu já vou indo. – Gaguejei sem saber qual era o meu problema.

Mal havia alcançado o corredor quando a voz dela me atingiu com um 'espere!'. Naquele momento eu ainda não sabia, mas não demoraria a descobrir que faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. De alguma maneira surreal, nossa conversa casual de corredor se tornou em sexo-pré-entrevista-dentro-do-meu-carro e eu devo dizer que voltei muito mais confiante para conseguir o emprego. Mesmo que eu não tenha conseguido. Como eu havia imaginado, aquela vaga era dela. Mas eu não liguei tanto assim. Eu ainda me sentia alguma espécie de herói ao voltar para casa naquela noite.

A sensação me acompanhou por todas as outras vezes em que eu consegui fazer com que ela tirasse a roupa para mim.

Até que se tornou freqüente.

O que nos remete outra vez á primeira cena relatada: Rose recuperando o ar e rindo para o teto. Por algum motivo, foi naquele momento em que eu decidi que gostaria de me arriscar.

Nós já havíamos conversado sobre o nosso 'relacionamento' e eu concordara com ela que o sexo casual era o suficiente. Na hora em que ela havia proposto alias, parecera um sonho. Mesmo que eu seja um cara apto a relacionamentos sérios, eu sou, antes de tudo, um _cara. _E todo mundo sabe que nós somos programados a responder aos nossos desejos primitivos de forma melhor do que respondemos qualquer outra coisa. Então quando uma garota excepcionalmente gostosa diz não precisar nada alem disso, é até pecado não se considerar o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

E não me entenda mal, eu ainda me sentia assim no momento em que abri a minha maldita boca. É só que por alguma razão, eu gostaria de tê-la por completo. Idiota, é. Mas o que eu poderia fazer?

– Rosie... – Eu comecei e esperei que ela girasse preguiçosamente na minha direção.

– Aguarde um momento.

– Não é isso – Eu me apressei em explicar, quase ofendido pela insinuação implícita – Eu só estive pensando...

– Você não precisa pensar, Malfoy. – Disse num tom divertido.

– Eugostariaquevocênamorassecomigo. – Eu disse muito sério e incisivo, infelizmente muito rápido também. Mas ela entendeu porque arregalou os olhos bonitos até não poder mais. E começou a tossir em meio a uma risada nervosa, antes de me jogar o verdadeiro balde de água fria:

– Isso não vai acontecer. Você sabe, não é? – Ela até que tentou fazer a voz sair calma e casual, mais havia um 'que' de histeria, muito mal disfarçado. O que Rose parecia realmente querer dizer era 'que porra você pensa que está fazendo?', antes de me forçar a mudar de ideia. Mas ela era controlada demais para isso.

Diante disso...

Eu poderia ter recuado.

Talvez eu devesse ter recuado.

Mas eu continuei firme na minha decisão.

– Por que não?

– Por que? – Ela repetiu a pergunta com uma risadinha nervosa, como se a resposta fosse obvia. – Porque nós somos diferentes. Nós passamos tempos formidáveis juntos,_mas é só isso_, Scorpius. – Agora ela me olhava muito séria como se explicasse algo importante a uma criança de cinco anos – Nós não temos algum tipo de afinidade ou objetivo em comum, muito menos um futuro. Você não é um cara pra mim. – Aquilo bateu fundo. Eu a encarei com o resto de dignidade que me sobrava.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Eu perguntei e ai ela suspirou e começou a menear a cabeça e a se levantar da cama. – Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você? – Sim, o rancor estava falando mais alto.

Rose não respondeu. Apenas vestiu as roupas em tempo recorde.

– Nós havíamos discutido sobre isso. – Murmurou, calçando as botas – Nós tínhamos um acordo!

– Eu não ligo para a porra do acordo! – Disse realmente alterado. Qual é, ela havia pisado no meu ego. Sapateado em cima dele.

Eu tinha o direito de ficar chateado.

– Então nós não temos mais um – E me lançou um ultimo olhar gélido/decepcionado, antes de ir embora.

**_It makes you burn to learn, you're not the only one_**

–Scorpius? – James estalou os dedos frente aos meus olhos, na esperança de que eu reagisse. Pisquei. – Tá foda falar contigo hoje, hein?

– Me desculpe. – Eu meneei a cabeça e passei a mão pelo rosto, deixando as lembranças para lá. – Deixa eu perguntar: Eu vou poder levar uma acompanhante certo? – Ele me olhou indeciso. – Qual é James...

– Você vai me meter em encrenca, cara...

– Qual é James... – Repeti, porque 'encrenca' era no que ELE me metia sempre que tinha oportunidade.

– Ok, ok. – Bufando, se deu por vencido.

O casamento não tardou a acontecer. James e Abbie se gostavam há anos e namoravam há um bom tempo também. Era realmente difícil dizer quem enrolava quem quando o assunto era altar, mas o ponto é que quando os dois finalmente notaram que casamento não era nenhum dragão norueguês, decidiram que não tinham porque prolongar mais. E todo mundo aprovou o passo porque, sinceramente, era até ridículo o quanto eles eram melhores juntos.

Bom, o ponto é que era por isso que eu estava naquele dia 6 de Janeiro chegando a um hotel imenso no coração de Vancouver (Abbie tinha um lance com o Canadá) – onde os convidados ficariam hospedados até a cerimônia no dia seguinte – de mãos dadas com Lola, uma garota do trabalho com quem eu vinha estrategicamente saindo desde quando James me dera carta branca para levar acompanhante.

– Mal acredito que vou ver o casamento de James Potter. – Ela me confidenciou, deslumbrada. Eu até entendia a empolgação da guria: A família Potter era uma das mais famosas no mundo bruxo e um monte de curiosos e jornalistas matariam para ter acesso ao casamento.

O fato é que existia uma grande chance de eu não ser um filho da puta completo e aquela relação ser por interesse sim, mas de ambas as partes: Ela para poder esbanjar a qualquer desocupado sobre o evento famoso que presenciaria e eu para poder jogar na cara de Rose que estava muito bem sem ela.

Eu sei, eu sei, bem coisa de mulherzinha recalcada, mas ego é um problema sério.

– Quer circular por ai? – Eu perguntei gentilmente ao que ela prontamente assentiu. O que eu queria _mesmo_ era topar com aquele diabo em forma de mulher em algum dos corredores a fim de realizar minha pequena vingança.

Nem precisei andar muito.

Eu a encontrei vindo na direção do saguão de entrada, engajada numa conversa aparentemente engraçada com Lily, e minha pulsação falhou por um instante. Ela havia tingido o cabelo muito grande e castanho de ruivo. Eu era louco pelo cabelo dela e gostaria de ter o prazer de dizer que odiei a mudança, mas a verdade é que eu parecia programado a adorar qualquer coisa naquela garota. E a verdade é que ela estava linda. E mais Weasley do que nunca.

Me pergunto o que meu ranzinza e falecido avô diria a respeito disso se tivesse vivo. Provavelmente chutaria minha bunda com força, arrastaria minha cara no asfalto até que meu rosto estivesse deformado o suficiente para que a vergonha da família nunca mais pudesse se reconhecido como um Malfoy legítimo. Sério. Não tô exagerando.

Mas sim, voltando à linha do tempo: Não consegui parar de encará-la. Ela parou de rir assim que me viu. Seus olhos analisaram Lola de cima a baixo daquela maneira que só um ser humano do sexo feminino sabe fazer. Então me lançou um olhar superior de esguelha como se dissesse 'esse é o seu melhor?' e tornou a conversar com a prima como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu me senti enfurecido. Quis gritar 'Você viu o tamanho desses peitos?', mas eu obviamente tenho algum senso e já era muito ridículo da minha parte exibir a menina como prêmio. Não que ela parecesse se importar de qualquer modo.

– Aquelas eram Rose Weasley e Lily Potter? – A voz estava carregada de euforia. – Você viu o modo como a primeira me olhou? Você acha que ela gostou de mim? – Perguntou esperançosa.

Naquele momento, eu quase desejei que vovô estivesse vivo para me estapear.

**_I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun_**

Tornei a ver a filha de Rony Weasley naquele mesmo dia. Mais precisamente na hora do almoço, enquanto aguardávamos na fila para nos servimos. Nisso um hotel bruxo fazia muita falta. Mas a família de Abbie era toda trouxa e James e ela possuíam um monte de amigos não-bruxos de modo que a escolha do hotel foi decidida por isso.

– Malfoy. – Rose cumprimentou, sempre muito educada e articulada.

– Weasley – Acenei de volta com a cabeça.

A fila andou um pouco e nós nos adiantamos alguns passos, tomando o cuidado para não ficarmos muito próximos. Não nos falamos mais. Ao menos, não até estar de frente as bandejas de cores, cheiros e aparências maravilhosas.

– Muito bonita sua namorada. – Eu estava completamente distraído me servindo de lasanha quando a voz dela soou.

– Obrigado.

– Espero que ela não se incomode com o fato de que teremos de entrar juntos. – Continuou e eu a encarei sério.

– Ela não se incomoda.

– Digo por que isso poderia ser a causa de uma situação indelicada. – Por algum motivo, mesmo usando de toda pompa para falar, ela estava ficando nervosa. Eu sabia, porque eu havia decorado todas as expressões dela. E eu estava começando a ter vontade de rir, porque o fato de ela se importar significava algo, certo?

– Acho que nós temos opiniões divergentes para 'situação indelicada'. – Comentei em tom neutro e o rosto dela começou a ganhar uma coloração rubra.

– Convenhamos que você está sendo inconveniente, Malfoy.

– Ah, é? Para quem? Você? – Perguntei, o prazer de estar por cima me dominando. – Porque se não me engano, você quem me abordou com o assunto que claramente não lhe diz respeito.

Rose abriu a boca em choque. Então largou o prato que deveria ser mais caro que meu rim vendido no mercado negro e deixou o restaurante elegante do hotel de maneira altiva.

Eu havia conseguido o que queria. Estava óbvio que ela estava mordida de raiva.

A essa altura - você deve imaginar - eu já deveria estar satisfeito. Agora eu deveria desfrutar de um almoço excelente com o gosto de vitória para melhorar tudo, certo?

Errado.

Quer dizer, isso era _realmente_ o que eu deveria ter feito.

Mas eu já devo ter comentado quão idiota sou porque o que fiz em seguida foi exatamente o oposto do caminho da vitória: Eu corri atrás dela.

– Hey! – Eu a agarrei pelo braço no corredor e apliquei tanta força no gesto que quando ela se virou, nossos corpos se colaram. – Qual é o seu problema?

– Qual é o meu problema? – Ela disse, _levemente_ alterada – O meu? – Repetiu, antes de continuar – Porque se não me engano, você quem está me tocando sem nenhuma razão aparente!

– Rosie...

– Rosie o cacete! Me largue, Malfoy, eu estou falando sério. – Mas eu não prestava mais atenção. Já comentei sobre a boca dessa moça? Pois bem, é uma boca pequena, naturalmente avermelhada, cujo lábio inferior consegue ser absurdamente convidativo e...

Cara, eu estava sentindo falta do beijo dela. Tudo bem que naquele instante foi raivoso, urgente e cheio de um remorso contido das duas partes, mas mesmo assim. Eu odiava amar a sensação.

– Podia ser você. – Eu me peguei sussurrando. Eu sabia que a frase tinha grande potencial para ser interpretada de forma errada, e foi, antes que eu pudesse me explicar.

– Você... seu... babaca... – Murmurou recuperando o fôlego, mas mantinha os olhos fechados e as mãos nos meus ombros.

Quando eu fiz menção de me aproximar de novo, ela surtou numa velocidade impressionante, me socando o estomago e se afastando enquanto eu arqueava o corpo e arfava de dor.

– E não chegue perto de mim outra vez!

Eu pude apenas continuar encarando suas costas, enquanto silvava em busca de folego.

Eu já deveria saber que o preço para ver Rose-certinha-Weasley fora de controle me custaria algo.

Mesmo assim, de uma maneira que provavelmente vai soar no mínimo sadô-masô, eu sorri.

**_Now you've gone somewhere else far away I don't know if I will find you_**

Nós ficamos de braços dados durante toda a cerimônia e tenho que confessar que foi complicado não fingir que éramos um casal. Posamos para fotos, sorrimos falsamente um para o outro, e eu fiquei com medo de verdade dos olhares que o pai dela me lançava. Eu gostaria que ele tivesse motivos para me olhar assim, mas mais do que ninguém eu sabia que isso nunca ia rolar. Estávamos ali por amigos em comum e isso era tudo. Estava na hora de me conformar e segui em frente. Sorri para Lola ao pensar nisso. Quem sabe, né?

Mas ai eu vi nossos rostos projetados num telão e deprimi de novo. Se Rose não decidisse ser a porra de uma heartbreaker, nós formaríamos um puta casal, cara. Sendo bem modesto, eu represento bem a minha espécie. E eu nem vou falar de Weasley, porque já enchi muito a bola dela. O que eu realmente quero dizer é que encontrava nela todas as razões para querer ficar com alguém. E feliz ou infelizmente, não estou falando só do físico. Na verdade, esse nem é mesmo o fator principal.

Depois da festa, eu soube que demoraria a vê-la de novo.

O que eu _não_ esperava é que isso se tornaria ainda mais difícil do que supunha.

Estávamos outra vez num pub (não, não é impressão sua, James e eu realmente vivemos em barzinhos, bruxos ou não). E estávamos fofocando como velhas tricoteiras.

– Eu não acredito que ela foi capaz de fazer isso comigo – James desabafava a respeito da irmã e balançava a cabeça em negação – Namorar Hugo! Hugo, Scorpius!

– Não pode ser tão ruim assim, James... – Eu estava tentando mediar a situação.

– Tá brincando? É _pior _do que a época em que você e Rose decidiram brincar de casinha.

– Isso foi a muito tempo, JJ.

– Graças a Merlin! Pelo menos vocês foram sensatos em não levar isso adiante. Agora Rose está se mudando, você tocando sua vida aqui, tudo certo. – Por um momento, ele se acalmou. Ao contrário de mim. – Porque eles também não são sensatos, cara? Porque? – Choramingou, mas eu já não escutava.

– Espera ai. Rose o que?

– Eu não te disse? – Piscou confuso, levemente alterado pelo álcool. – Ah, ela vai para a França. Recebeu uma proposta de emprego incrível. – Disse todo orgulhoso.

– Ah – Não quis me prolongar no assunto para não dar bandeira, mas a verdade é que era como se ela estivesse me dando outro soco na boca do estomago. Só que dessa vez, mais forte.

Foi quando eu desencanei de vez.

Eu já não estava mais com Lola e tive diversos namoros ao longo de um ano em que algumas coisas importantes aconteceram: Depois de uma conversa séria com meu pai eu decidi assumir os negócios de família e, para minha completa surpresa, acabei gostando do lance de ser empresário. Nós tínhamos uma rede de hotéis bruxos de qualidade e eu quase sempre vivia enfurnado no trabalho, mas dessa vez por prazer. Meu pai costumava dizer que esse negócio de fazer dinheiro estava no sangue da família, e fosse como fosse, a verdade é que nossa relação melhorou bastante depois da minha decisão. Minha mãe e ele – que estavam separados há quase cinco anos – reataram e nós começamos a parecer uma família normal pela primeira vez desde que eu me entendo por gente.

Eu almoçava/jantava com os dois religiosamente aos domingos, bem como encontrava James em bares da vida as sextas (ele, alias, andava radiante com a notícia do primeiro filho de quem eu seria padrinho).

Enfim, a vida não poderia estar mais tranqüila.

E como todos sabem, é nessa hora que ela dá uma guinada e põe tudo de ponta cabeça outra vez.

**_You feel my breath on your neck, can't believe I'm right behind you._**

Aconteceu da forma mais banal que poderia acontecer.

Eu estava de passagem pelo Ministério porque precisava conseguir a regulamentação necessária na Seção de Chaves de Portais para a inauguração do novo hotel na Alemanha.

Caminhei pelo mar de pessoas com o único objetivo de chegar ao sexto nível e pressionar para que agilizassem meu pedido.

Entrei numa cabine de elevador e estava justamente decidindo sobre que abordagem usar quando mais umas dez pessoas resolveram dividir o espaço comigo. E tudo bem se uma dessas pessoas não fosse a garota pela qual eu tinha uma verdadeira sina.

Eu sei que ela me reconheceu também, porque embora tenha sido espremida –ironicamente - na minha direção, ela se manteve impassível à minha frente, de costas para mim. A merda foi eu ter visto suas costas subindo e descendo a ponto de criar a ilusão de que Rose estava tão nervosa quanto eu. Toda a sensação que eu imaginara ter extinguido vinha a tona mais uma vez e se me perguntassem eu já não respondia mais por mim naquele instante eu que me aproximei milimetricamente, o suficiente para perceber que ela ainda usava a mesma incrível colônia maldita.

Absterei desse relato as coisas que imaginei fazer naquele instante, por educação.

Mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia acreditar que ela estava novamente ali: Mexendo com toda a minha sanidade de novo, sem nem se esforçar pra isso.

A diferença, senhoras e senhores, é que eu me controlei. Mesmo.

Fiz tudo do jeito que deveria fazer. Saí do elevador no nível certo e a única palavra que troquei com essa jovem foi o 'licença' necessário para que eu pudesse passar. Porque ok que ela mexia comigo, mas ninguém alem de mim precisava saber disso. Eu andara cultivando o amor próprio e acho que estava colhendo bons frutos.

Nós não tínhamos mais nada a tratar.

Devo dizer que foi com um ar superior que caminhei em direção a seção onde eu gostaria de chegar. Uma vez dentro do departamento eu consegui tudo que eu queria jogando um charme para as bruxas certas e quando tornei a sair, eu me sentia o foda das galáxias. (Não vamos usar o termo certo novamente em consideração as ladies).

**_Cause you keep me coming back for more and I feel a little better than I did before_**

– Scorpius! – Ah cara, me crucifiquem por isso, mas nada mais prazeroso do que ver mulher correndo (literalmente) atrás da gente. Eu ainda dei alguns passos antes de me virar e esperar que ela me alcançasse.

– Rose.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntou pondo uma mecha de cabelo para trás. Eu sorri. E nem vem, você sorriria também.

– Tudo e contigo? Surpresa te ver por aqui!

– Estou de passagem pela cidade – Explicou, sorrindo também – A negócios.

– Entendo.

– Escute, eu estava mesmo precisando falar com você. – Eu mal tive tempo para ficar surpreso – A nossa empresa está muito interessada em parcerias e eu estive pensando se você não gostaria de jantar comigo para falarmos a respeito. – Sempre direta ao ponto.

– Claro. Até quando você ficará?

– Até amanhã, na verdade. – O rosto se contraiu numa careta – Poderia ser hoje a noite? Caso contrário, talvez eu pudesse marcar para que você encontrasse um dos funcionários daqui e...

– Hoje a noite está bom para mim. – Eu disse com calma, mesmo que tenha batido uma leve vontade de soltar a frase com rapidez e desespero.

– Ás 19:00 no Magic Hall?

– Tudo bem. – Confirmei. Ela desaguou num sorriso largo e então se despediu.

Eu sei, eu sei que ela não veio atrás de mim por interesse pessoal, mas eu gosto de acreditar que sim.

Até porque né?

Eu sou Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, por favor!

Certo, parei.

Me senti o próprio Tom Hansen daquele filme trouxa - 500 days of Summer – depois de finalmente dormir com a garota.

Não que eu fosse dormir com Rose.

Eu _já _passara por essa fase.

A sensação de triunfo era unicamente por ela precisar de mim, ainda que fosse para intermediar relações de negócios.

Não adianta, moças, talvez _pareça_ babaca – e corre o grande risco de ser – mas nós caras gostamos de acreditar que vocês precisam da gente. Da nossa ajuda. Nos faz sentir úteis. Em parte dos casos, faz com que criamos responsabilidade. Nos outros... Bem... Tem gente que não tem salvação mesmo.

O ponto importante é que eu saí do ministério me sentindo bem melhor.

Melhor o suficiente para largar a preguiça e passar no Gringotes do Beco Diagonal para comprar um presente pro meu moleque que ainda nem tinha nascido. Sei lá se Abbie ia aprovar uma nova firebolt edição infantil – ela vinha sendo tão cuidadosa, paranóica e cautelosa com tudo – e eu tenho consciência de que a criança precisaria completar, no mínimo, quatro anos de idade para montar naquele modelo programado para flutuar apenas 1,5m, mas o padrinho sou eu e pronto. James que lide com a escolha dele depois.

Outra vez no meu apartamento, usei o pó de flu para informar meu pai sobre o progresso, já que não importava o quanto eu insistisse, ele nunca se renderia a tecnologias trouxas perfeitamente eficientes como os telefones móveis. Trabalhei lá de casa mesmo e ás seis eu dei por encerrado o expediente, indo me arrumar.

**_If I never see your face again, I don't mind_**_**… Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

Ás sete em ponto eu já estava no lugar combinado: Um restaurante bonito, discreto e aconchegante. O tipo de lugar que eu gostaria de ter levado Rose para jantar no tempo em que tínhamos uma relação bizarra, mas o antigo acordo não incluía nenhum lugar que não fosse, não se parecesse ou não pudesse se passar por uma cama.

Ela chegou com pouco tempo de atraso e me brindou com um sorriso envergonhado, pedindo desculpa e dizendo que tinha esquecido qual era a chave de portal para o estabelecimento. Eu não tive outra escolha alem de rir.

O jantar foi agradável, mesmo sendo sobre negócios. A filha da mãe sabia ser divertida e inteligente de uma maneira cativante. Nem parecia a psicótica que tinha me socado cerca de um ano atrás. Não que eu estivesse me importando também. Ali, conversando com ela, percebi que havíamos crescido, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porque embora estivéssemos nos estranhando no ultimo encontro, tudo parecia de volta ao eixo agora. Claro, eu ainda tinha aquela quedinha interminável por ela, mas nada muito relevante.

– ...Então eu entrarei em contato. – Ela apertou minha mão, no fim da noite.

– Estaremos aguardando. – Eu respondi pela empresa, não por mim, como pode observar. Me despedi e já caminhava em direção a um lugar seguro para aparatar quando ela me perguntou se eu não precisava de uma carona. Eu insisti que estava tudo bem, mas Rose encutiu que deveria me levar em casa.

E essa foi a grande merda.

Porque eu não lembro se cheguei a citar, mas a primeira vez em que Rose e eu, bom... Tivemos nossa primeira vez, foi dentro de um carro também. Acho que ela se deu conta disso no mesmo instante que eu – logo após batermos as portas – porque olhamos um para o outro na mesma hora com aquela cara estranha de quem não sabe o que fazer.

Então pulamos um em cima do outro.

Rose acionou a buzina sem querer no momento em que se jogou para me beijar/puxar meu cabelo (respectivamente nessa ordem), então nós nos separamos por tempo o suficiente para que ela dissesse com a respiração descompassada:

– Para... Trás... – Eu nem preciso dizer que abri a porta no mesmo segundo né? Rodei o carro e abri a porta dela, ajudando-a descer apenas para imprensá-la outra vez contra o capô. Não sei que porra de coisa eu estava pensando quando julguei que poderíamos manter uma relação cordial e diplomática quando eu estava tão absurdamente desesperado para tê-la de novo.

Rose me tirou o peacoat e passou as unhas pela fenda das minhas costas me fazendo arrepiar por inteiro. Eu juro que a odeio por esse poder que tem sobre mim, mas até que eu estava curtindo bastante na hora. Com um braço eu a enlaçava firmemente pela cintura e com o outro eu tateei a porta de trás até conseguir abri-la as cegas. Graças a Merlin o lugar era praticamente deserto e não me pergunte como, mas quando eu a empurrei para o banco, a garota já tinha conseguido arrancar até meu cinto.

Eu tratei logo de empatar o jogo em meio a mordidas, chupões e beijos que me levavam ao limite da consciência. Tudo naquele corpo que ondulava debaixo do meu era familiar.

**_Sometimes you move so well it's hard not to give in. I'm lost, I can't tell where you end and I begin_**

A vala entre os seios, a cintura, as coxas, o jeito como ela arqueava o corpo sem controle quando eu lhe apertava a nuca... Ela era minha. Mesmo que não fosse mais nunca. Mesmo que a gente nunca mais se falasse - eu nos conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que essa era a tendência – mesmo que todo o negócio entre as empresas estivesse arruinado ali, enquanto Rose abria o zíper da minha calça social. Ela era minha e sinceramente aquela era a única coisa que me importava.

Por isso, nem me importei em parecer desesperado, como se aquela fosse a ultima vez que eu transaria com alguém. Felizmente, eu não era o único assim.

– Sem gracinhas. – Ela ordenou ofegante, uma vez em que os dois se encontravam devidamente nus.

– Sem gracinhas. – Eu repeti, nem um pouco incomodado em cumprir com isso.

Juntei os nossos corpos sem nenhuma cerimônia. Com pressa, com raiva, com saudade. Rose abafou o grito mordendo meu ombro com tanta força que teria doido, em qualquer outra situação.

Eu poderia tentar abordar esse episódio com sutileza e romantismo, mas deturparia o que realmente aconteceu. E o que realmente aconteceu foi que me lancei com força dentro daquela garota repetidas vezes, enquanto nossas respirações e xingamentos se misturavam. Enquanto o som do choque entre os corpos tornava tudo ainda mais insuportavelmente excitante e enquanto gotas de suor brotavam por todos os poros, enquanto eu me dividia entre encarar os olhos enevoados ou a boca contorcida de prazer de Rose naquele momento que precede os espasmos descontrolados que remete ao clímax.

Não, definitivamente, sutileza não combina com o que houve naquele carro naquela noite em que eu a tive um monte de vezes da forma mais intensa e crua que uma pessoa pode ter outra.

Então não me pergunte como foi que em algum momento no espaço de tempo em que estive entre as pernas de Rose e sozinho em casa descobri que a amava.

Porque o único ponto relevante aqui é que uma vez admitindo isso a mim mesmo...

Não tinha volta.

–

Não contei a James sobre o que acontecera. Isso fazia com que eu me sentisse mal, mas esperava resolver a situação o mais rápido possível. Assim que eu voltasse da viagem – das férias que eu tirara as pressas.

– Mas pra onde você vai, cara? – James me perguntou confuso quando passei para me despedir. Obviamente já havíamos conversado sobre isso por telefone, mas ele fazia questão de tentar me arrancar alguma informação pessoalmente.

– Eu já disse que te conto quando voltar. – Repeti.

– É bom que volte antes do seu afilhado nascer. – Abbie cantarolou ameaçadoramente enquanto passava pela sala.

– Eu não demoro. – Expliquei aos dois – Com sorte, no máximo em uma semana tô de volta.

– Não gosto dessa história de você escondendo coisas de mim.

– James, eu juro que eu...

– Por Merlin, mas será possível que o casal vai ficar nessa? – Abigail colocou as mãos na cintura e eu e James trocamos olhares constrangidos. – James, pare de bancar a namoradinha psicótica e se despeça decentemente do seu amante.

Ele fechou a cara para ela como uma criança emburrada e bastou que Abbie girasse os olhos para que ele retrocedesse na decisão.

– Ok, ok – Suspirou vencido – Faça boa viagem. – Eu sorri e o abracei, e pouco tempo depois estava aparatando na... França.

Sabia do risco que corria. Minha memória não me deixava esquecer daquele passa-fora que eu havia recebido. Mas também não me deixava esquecer do modo com ela deixara que eu a beijasse quando ela finalmente me deixou em casa depois do jantar.

Então eu tinha que tentar. _Precisava._

_It makes me burn to learn, you're with another man. I wonder if he's half the lover that I am._

E foi movido por um espírito de mocinho-de-filme-americano-trouxa que eu cheguei naquele flat que eu sabia pertencer a ela porque Lily – que era naturalmente tagarela – deixara escapar informações sobre o endereço da prima uma vez.

E cheguei munido de flores, chocolate e até um livro escondido no sobretudo, caso precisasse apelar para o plano B.

Toquei a campainha esperançoso e provavelmente foi com a minha pior cara de babaca que encarei o cara a minha frente. Ele estava de bermuda, descalço, obviamente se sentindo em _casa. _A situação toda já seria muito ruim se ele fosse um completo desconhecido, mas eu o reconhecia. E sabia que ele me reconhecia também.

Porque o cara loiro de óculos de grau á minha frente estudara em Hogwarts comigo. Era um dos melhores amigos de Hugo Weasley e... Minha cabeça zuniu quando a voz dela se aproximou:

– Lorcan, quem está na porta?

– Acho que é para você – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e Rose arregalou tanto os olhos ao me ver que eu pensei que ela teria uma sincope ali mesmo.

– Em nome da rede hoteleira Malfoy – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar antes de empurrar os presentes para os braços dela e sair dali da forma mais rápida que consegui.

Mas acho que estava muito transtornado porque não fui rápido o bastante. Rose me alcançou no segundo lance de escada.

– Hey! – Ela me puxou pelo ombro e eu me soltei bruscamente. Então ela repetiu o ato e eu desci mais dois degraus antes dela me agarrar pela terceira vez e me forçar a encará-la.

– O que foi droga? – Perguntei, alterado.

Ela recuou com a minha grosseria, mas só por um instante. Irritada com minha má criação, rebateu:

– Qual é o seu problema?

– O meu problema? O meu problema? – Me exaltei – O meu problema é que eu não sou o seu tipo Rose Weasley, mas um garoto dois anos mais novo que eu, com as mesmas habilidades sociais de uma mosca morta, é! O meu problema é sair da porra da cidade onde eu moro para vir aqui e... e... Você acabar comigo de novo! Meu problema é amar a porra da sua pessoa! – Agora não era ela e sim eu quem segurava seus braços, forçando a garota de olhos arregalados a continuar me encarando – O que tava faltando, Rose? – Observe que nesse ponto, eu era _só_ ressentimento – Porque você foi me procurar mesmo assim? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? – Típica frase de derrotado, mas me dá um desconto. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

Então ela pôs as mãos na frente da boca – ainda com os olhos assustados – e eu já estava pronto para me sentir um lixo por fazê-la chorar quando ela caiu na risada.

Juro que eu estava esperando tudo.

Tudo, menos isso.

**_Baby, baby, please, believe me..._**

Eu continuei com o rosto impassível, então ela conseguiu se controlar e se aproximar. Queria eu ter força de vontade de ir embora. Mesmo com uma vontade louca de estrangulá-la, eu tinha uma vontade louca de estar com ela também.

Rose passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e meneou a cabeça.

– Você é mesmo um idiota, Malfoy.

– Obrigado – Disse com os dentes trincados, fazendo-a rir mais.

Dessa vez sim eu fiz menção de me afastar, mas ela me abraçou e... Eu não consegui.

– Volta pro seu namorado. – Eu disse com o pouco de sensatez que ainda tinha.

– Ele não é meu namorado. Ele e Hugo estão passando as férias aqui em casa. O garoto é quase meu irmão. – O mundo pareceu se esvair das minhas costas.

– Sério? – Balbuciei.

– Sim. – Então eu não contive o suspiro de alivio e afundei o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

**_Find it in your heart to reach me, promise not to leave me behind._**

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei assim, encurvado, abraçado a ela como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse sumir. Só sei que ela não me socou, o que parecia um bom sinal.

– Aquilo sobre... – A voz dela falhou. Eu levantei o rosto para observá-la – Você sabe... Sobre... – Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosa. – Me amar, você...

– Eu estava falando sério.

– Ah. – Ela era linda quando desconcertada. Eu sorri.

– Você acredita em mim, certo?

– Eu...

– Por favor, Rosie. – Eu meneei a cabeça como se não fosse possível não saber uma coisa tão óbvia. – É claro que eu amo. Acho que amo desde a nossa formatura de escola. – Contei e ela me olhou surpresa.

– Formatura?

– Digamos que seus socos são encantadores. – Eu tomei a mão dela e a beijei, fazendo-a rir pelo nariz.

– Porque você nunca me disse? – Ela quis saber, ainda na defensiva.

– Bom... Eu tentei. Naquele dia em que você chutou minha bunda.

– Não, naquele dia você me pediu em namoro.

– Claro, porque te pedir em namoro significava que eu odiava você. – Não me contive. Ela girou os olhos, suspirou e então tornou a falar:

– Eu só... Tive medo de ser como uma das suas namoradinhas do tempo de Hogwarts – Disse baixinho – Eu achei que se a gente nunca começasse algo, nós... Nunca teríamos de terminar também. E pensei que... Que se fosse só sexo, eu estaria segura dos sentimentos ridículos que eu tinha nutrido por você na adolescência.

– Você... Gostava... de mim? Em Hogwarts?

Ela girou os olhos de novo, como se fosse a coisa mais clara do mundo.

– Mas você nem falava comigo!

– Nem todo mundo é sociável e popular aos 15 como você era, Malfoy! – Ok. Ponto pra ela.

– Ok, deixa eu ver se entendi. Nós dois estamos separados esse tempo todo por falta de comunicação?

– É o que parece. – Ela olhou para baixo, envergonhada.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

Sem nenhuma razão sabe? Eu só... Estava feliz por toda essa novela estar esclarecida finalmente.

Se o problema era conversa, agora ela me ouviria falar para sempre.

Eu não me importava.

Desde que a tivesse comigo.

– Deixe-me te dizer no que estou pensando agora – Comecei e ela me olhou desconfiada.

– Se tiver sexo e escada na mesma frase, esqueça.

– Que pervertida. Eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Apesar de que agora que você comentou... – Ela riu e me beliscou com força.

– Au! Ok então! O que eu quero dizer é que nós perdemos um bom tempo por medo. Eu não pretendo repetir o erro, Rosie. Então... Se você ainda gosta de mim, não me importa o quanto você esperneie, você será minha namorada. E eu vou fazer o que for possível para você entender que isso não precisa necessariamente ter um final.

Mas teve.

Nosso namoro eventualmente acabou para dar inicio ao nosso noivado, que eventualmente acabou para dar inicio ao nosso casamento, que eventualmente acabará também... Mas só para dar inicio a nossa eternidade.


End file.
